User blog:Devilmanozzy/The Ghostbusters Wiki Brand
The Brand is roughly as taken from Wikipedia: "Name, term, design, symbol, or any other feature that identifies one seller's good or service as distinct from those of other sellers." Now I am aware of the issues this faces being a open format like a wiki and all. One important thing I had to do to get the wiki's brand off the ground was a vote to agree to the design of this site which is basically the brand itself. A day ago Ghostbusters Mania (Fan Site) was working on a logo collection and I noticed "once again" we were being left out. Come to find out after a exchange that really they didn't know our brand. I figured out that indeed we don't have much of one shown outside of here. So that brings us to a new issue to address. Here is what we are currently using: GhostbOasis-background2prework6.jpg|Background Image Textlogow2.png|Text Logo Logofun2w2.png|No-Ghost Logo WikiLogoFBw2copy.png|Facebook Main Logo Ghostbustersimage2w2copy.png|Ghostbusters silhouette Staypuftw1copy.png|Stay Puft Image But my ideas include making banners and such. We need to have ways to promote the wiki and banners are key. The clear idea is to use what we have agreed to in the vote plus maybe a few more things to develop promotional stuff. I will say this now, so all that read this know, This was not my idea of a good time promoting the wiki. In the ideal world the content should have been enough. But most people have to see images and feel we are established before visiting. Here is some of the things floating around: Textbannerw1png.png|Banner 1 "first draft" Textbannerw2copy.png|Banner 1 "second draft" Textbannerw3copy.png|Banner 1 "third draft" (includes slogan) Textbanner02w1copy.png|Banner 2 "first draft" Textbanner02w2copy.png|Banner 2 "second draft" Textbanner03w1copy.png|Banner 3 "first draft" WikiLogoFBcopy2.png|Yes we have a transparent version of the facebook logo design. Logofunnewcopy.png|This is a alternative Logo design Another issue that is part of the Brand is a slogan. A slogan needs to be short (3 to 8 words ... the less the better) and really about this wiki and what makes this wiki unique from all the other projects out there. It should tie in with the About page for the wiki. Lastly, facebook has been our gateway to promoting the wiki. But for the most part that has been by name only. This year I want to focus more on promoting articles and projects made here through the wiki on facebook. This means in some cases making images about the articles. Mrmichaelt's Ghostbusters Timelines is one of the things I want to promote. The key issues to consider are how viewer friendly are the articles, and if there are images to represent the content. In the case of the timelines I am currently working on images for each timeline but the main page now has a image as seen to the right. There will need to be input on what articles everyone wants to see promoted on facebook and possible other social network sites. So I have started today a section for just that, Promotions and Featured Articles‎ page. Category:Blog posts